lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Malfoy
Tom Malfoy or "Lord Voldermorte" is the son of Abraxas, and Helen Malfoy making him a member of the wealthy and powerful House Malfoy of Westbridge. In fact he is the son of Helen Malfoy and Tom Riddle of whom was a wealthy merchant in Westbridge. Tom Malfoy has one sibling in the form of Lucius Malfoy of whom was the Patriarch, and Lord of the Kingdom of Westbridge for its history until he was killed during the Invasion of Westbridge. Tom Malfoy has never shown any interest into the opposite sex, but he was once attracted to Lilly Potter of whom he would become bitter towards and eventually kill during the Civil War in Hogwarts, but following this he never showed signs again except for sexual violence which begin to grow into his tactics including heavily against Clary Folwyn. Tom Malfoy is a an immensely power Magi sensitive person, of which he is a very high level Magi user with his level being Level Five making him one of the most powerful Magin on the continent. Tom Malfoy was born the second son of Helen, and Abraxas Malfoy but despite his second son birth he was beloved by his mother of whom spoiled him to the point of making the already arrogant child downright narcissistic at a very young age. Throughout his youth it is implied that his mother did sexually abuse him of which he hints at several times during conversations with his brother Lucius of which destroys their relationship alongside the relationship he has with his father as he blames both of them for what occured to him. The death of Abraxas Malfoy leads to the rise of his brother Lucius to Lord of House Malfoy but also the arrival of his uncle Brutus Malfoy of whom would begin sexually abusing the seven year old Tom Malfoy. This abuse eventually ends with the departure of Brutus out of Westbridge but his moral collapse expands when he engages in a sexual relationship with Belatrix Lestrange while the two are both only eight years old, and it is in this relationship that his entropy Magi begins to take over his life, as following the murder of a cat on his sixth birthday he and belatrix kill a dog and that night when he enters his fade dream he finds the second dog and realizes that his use of entropy magi has left these two murders within his own personal domain in the fade. Becoming obsessed with entering his personal domain in the fade he begins to use his families wealth to hire prostitutes to sexually abuse him as he believes that this abuse is the only way for him to enter his dreams and after months of this going on he loses his composuure with one of the girls and murders her and adding the first person to his personal domain. The murder would push Tom back from the edge as he became content with spending time with Lucille in his personal domain and it was in this content life that he would leave Westbridge for Hogwarts at the age of thirteen. Tom Malfoy would become a popular student at Hogwarts but spent all of his personal time expanding his knowledge in Entropy Magi and it was in this expanding knowledge that he would eventually splitting himself into pieces known as the Horcrux. Rozetheus would become extremely inflencial when Tom Malfoy would find himself lost within the Forbidden Forest and Rozetheus and a troop of Centaurs found him and the Magi sensitive Rozetheus senced extreme evil around Tom Malfoy and during thier convsersation told Tom Malfoy of a future where he was an utterly powerful Magi without equal, but the road was filled with blood and violence and he would never know love, and it was this prophecy that led to Tom Malfoy truly turning to the darkest of Magi. Lilly Potter would come to have a frienship with Tom Malfoy of whom after hearing the vision from Rozetheus made all efforts to infiltrate House Potter, and it was during this time that he became infatuated with her but her feelings for him was one of friendship and it was during this time that Tom Malfoy first came to meet Harry Potter and discovered that he had to kill all the males of House Potter planning to save Lilly. Tom Malfoy would return to the forbidden once again after becoming infatuated with Lilly Potter and during seeking out Rozetheus the two would talk and during this conversation he would be told by Rozetheus that the son of Lilly Potter would eventually kill him, and this vision would set Tom Malfoy down the road of violence against House Potter. Following this he would lead House Malfoy in turning against Hogwarts and thus he caused the Civil War in Hogwarts after he believed that the young boy Harry Potter was destined to destroy him. This ended in failure but he ravaged Hogwarts, and accomplished much of what he wanted. Following this he would cause the Empire to attack Hogwarts and thus suffer horrible casualties during the conflict. After this he begin heavily planning his next stage of attack but before he could launch it the Lucernians attacked and took over Westbridge leaving him drastically weakened. Following the fall of Westbridge he set his sights on the mighty Tevinter Empire of whom he menipulated his way into. Using loyal Magi to him he was able to infiltrate the council of Tevinter where he murdered two kings, and killed the Archon of Tevinter thus making himself the Archon of the Tevinter Empire. Following this he focused on gaining more control in Tevinter and stopping the rebellion, but commanded those loyal to him to lead the Tevinter army southward against the area south of Tevinter and destroying it. This attack would lead to the First Lucerne-Tevinter War where the Lucernians came to the aid of northern Westbridge and fought against the Tevinter attack defeating it across the front. History Early History Tom Malfoy was born the second son of Helen, and Abraxas Malfoy but despite his second son birth he was beloved by his mother of whom spoiled him to the point of making the already arrogant child downright narcissistic at a very young age. Abuse Throughout his youth it is implied that his mother did sexually abuse him of which he hints at several times during conversations with his brother Lucius of which destroys their relationship alongside the relationship he has with his father as he blames both of them for what occured to him. Magi and Murder : "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper to me." : —Eleven-year-old Tom Malfoy to Albus Dumbledore Shortly before his twelvth birthday he begin to show signs of Magi and this was something else his mother lorded over everyone else about, but only weeks into this his mother would disapear after Tom killed her and then hid her body in a shallow grave on the Malfoy estates land. Following the murder of his mother he would focus all of his time on the growth of his Magi abilities, and this would become of immense importance as he begin to hate everything more and more. After getting into a fight with one boy, he used his powers to hang the boy's rabbit from the rafters of which was the first time since his mother that he showed more signs of violence. Shortly following the killing of the rabbit, he took two orphans, Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson, into a cave, where he performed an act so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatized into silence, and this would be the first time following his mothers murder where he would use sexual violence as a means of revenge. Hogwarts At a very early age, it is clear that Tom displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as it is hinted when he mentions his dislike of his own name, because it is such a common name). When Dumbledore was at last introduced to the boy, Tom at first believed him to be a doctor or psychiatrist of some sort, come to take him to an asylum. He was convinced after Dumbledore demonstrated his power by using a Flame-Freezing Charm on Tom's cupboard, and when he revealed that Hogwarts was a school for people with magic, which Tom realised his abilities were. He was not surprised at all upon being informed by Dumbledore that he was a wizard — he was, in fact, eager to believe that he had special gifts that no one else had. Tom also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He claimed that his mother couldn't have been a witch, because if she was magical than she would have been able to avoid dying. Tom's abuse of his wizarding powers alarmed Albus. He resolved to keep a close eye on him, "something I should have done in any case, seeing as he was alone and friendless." Dumbledore also warned Tom that at Hogwarts he would be introduced to the laws that controlled the usage of magic in the wizarding world, and that law-breakers were punished with severity not by Hogwarts but the Ministry of Magic. Riddle's demeanour changed after Dumbledore reprimanded him; he became more guarded and shielded his reactions. Dumbledore provided Riddle with enough information to find Diagon Alley and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Riddle bought some second-hand robes and spell books for himself, along with his wand-thirteen and a half inches; yew; phoenix feather core—at Ollivander's. Garrick Ollivander later said that the wand was very powerful; Voldemort was very pleased with it until the wand failed him during his confrontation with Harry Potter in the Little Hangleton graveyard, many years later. Riddle also mentioned that he was a Parselmouth, which surprised Dumbledore. Evil : "They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty." : -Albus Dumbledore Tom Malfoy had a growing popularity with The sole exception to this was Albus Dumbledore, who was, at that time, professor of Transfiguration. Dumbledore remained suspicious about Tom's true nature; Tom, in turn, despised and feared Dumbledore. Riddle has gathered himself a gang of Slytherin thugs, a motley composition of Magi in Hogwarts of which most of which would become the first Death Eaters. Riddle claimed they were his friends, and would make it appear so in public, but in truth, he cared very little for them, using them as servants. He manipulated them to do his darker deeds in discreet manners, which led to nasty incidents that were never connected to them. Tom became obsessed with his heritage and began researching it with an insatiable hunger. He learned of his Slytherin ancestry, discovered the existence of the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts, and tamed the basilisk which dwelt within. As the Heir of Slytherin through his mother's family, Tom was able to open the Chamber Slytherin had left behind in order to "purge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic" — in Tom and Slytherins' eyes, Muggle-borns. The Basilisk The basilisk injured many at Hogwarts in 1943. The last victim was a student named Myrtle, who was killed in the girls' bathroom when she saw the basilisk's yellow eyes. Hogwarts was to be closed, but Tom did not want to return to the orphanage. During that year, he even made a special request that Headmaster Dippet would allow him to stay at school over the summer break. To keep the school from shutting down, he framed fellow student Rubeus Hagrid and his pet Acromantula, Aragog. Tom convinced then-Headmaster Armando Dippet that Aragog was the monster that had terrorised the school. Hagrid was expelled, and Tom received an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School. Dumbledore, distrusting Riddle, kept a close watch on him after that. Because it was no longer safe to open the Chamber of Secrets, Tom created a diary to preserve a part of his soul, the very first of seven Horcruxes hoping it would one day lead someone to finish Salazar Slytherin's "noble work." Heritage While researching his heritage, Riddle focused solely on who his father was, thinking him to be the magical parent, as he felt his mother could not have been a witch if she had died. He searched for his father's name in the school trophy room, in the records of Hogwarts prefects and in records of wizarding history, but found nothing to suggest his father had even attended Hogwarts. He was eventually forced to accept that his father was the Muggle parent, and that his mother was the magical one. It was around this time that Tom Marvolo Riddle gave himself the alias "Lord Voldemort," to spare himself of the reminder of his "filthy Muggle father." Ending the Riddle's Morfin Riddle: "I thought you was that Muggle, you look mighty like that Muggle." Tom Malfoy: "What Muggle?" Morfin Riddle: "That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way, you look right like him. Riddle. But he’s older now, in ’e? He’s older’n you, now I think on it....he come back, see. " Tom Malfoy: "Riddle came back?" Morfin Riddle: "Ar, he left her, and serves her right, marrying filth! Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where’s the locket, eh, where’s Slytherin’s locket? Dishonored us, she did, that little slut! And who’re you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It’s over, innit...It’s over..." — Tom Malfoy as he confronts his uncle Morfin Riddle Using his middle name, Marvolo, which was taken from his maternal grandfather, Riddle discovered his mother's heritage and the Gaunt's bloodline connection with Salazar Slytherin. In the summer Tom went to Little Hangleton to learn about his father's family. While there, he met his uncle Morfin Gaunt, who thought that this stranger looked "mighty like that Muggle," Merope's husband, Tom Riddle Sr. Morfin told Tom the story of his Muggle father, which infuriated Tom to the point of seeking revenge. Tom went to the Riddle home and murdered his father, grandfather, and grandmother with the Killing Curse. He covered up his crimes by altering Morfin's memory, causing him to believe that he was the killer. When the Ministry of Magic investigated the crime, Morfin — who had previously served three years in Azkaban for using magic in front of and against Muggles — freely admitted to it and was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Tom took the family signet ring from Morfin and wore it like a trophy at Hogwarts. Horcruxes Slughorn: "Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form...few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable." Tom Malfoy: "How do you split your soul?" Slughorn: "Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature." Tom Malfoy: "But how do you do it?" Slughorn: "By an act of evil -- the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion --" — Horace Slughorn and Tom Riddle discussing Horcruxes During Tom's seventh year at Hogwarts, he was Head Boy and he received a medal for magical merit. He was regarded as one of the most brilliant students ever to attend Hogwarts. During this time, he questioned Professor Slughorn, who was taken in by Tom's charisma, about the possibility of creating more than one Horcrux, something Slughorn felt deeply ashamed of in later Tom's plan to split his soul into seven piecesyears; at his mid-teen years, Riddle already sought to make himself immortal. Shortly before leaving Hogwarts, Tom charmed the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, more commonly known as the Grey Lady and the ghost of Ravenclaw House, into revealing the location of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Tom sought to transform this diadem into another Horcrux. The Death Eaters "You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing... the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be." -Serius Potter The Death Eaters would first come into play in the form of the Knights of Walpurgis (later renamed the "Death Eaters") and were an organisation formed of people Tom Marvolo Riddle, who became Lord Voldemort, knew from his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as their relations. Nearly all of those recruited were from Slytherin House as students (however, there may have been recruits from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw within the ranks as well). Actively gathering an army of Dark Wizards and creatures, with the belief that his hidden Horcruxes granted him immortality, Voldemort and his followers planned to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and rule his way. Coruption of Tom Malfoy Rozetheus would become extremely inflencial when Tom Malfoy would find himself lost within the Forbidden Forest and Rozetheus and a troop of Centaurs found him and the Magi sensitive Rozetheus senced extreme evil around Tom Malfoy and during thier convsersation told Tom Malfoy of a future where he was an utterly powerful Magi without equal, but the road was filled with blood and violence and he would never know love, and it was this prophecy that led to Tom Malfoy truly turning to the darkest of Magi. Second Vision Tom Malfoy would return to the forbidden once again after becoming infatuated with Lilly Potter and during seeking out Rozetheus the two would talk and during this conversation he would be told by Rozetheus that the son of Lilly Potter would eventually kill him, and this vision would set Tom Malfoy down the road of violence against House Potter. Death Eater Siege of Westbridge Main Article : House Malfoy Westbridge had been a target of the Death Eaters and their leader Tom Malfoy of whom had originally been founded north of Westbridge and their primary holdings were still within the borders of the Kingdom of Westbridge. While Tom Malfoy and the primary forces of the Death Eaters moved against Hogwarts he had another force led by Lucion Malfoy infiltrating Westbridge where they would set up many Magi stones capable of transporting within the fortress heavy amounts of invading Death Eaters. During the period directly following the War in Hogwarts House Malfoy now under complete control by Tom Malfoy begin massing its power for an invasion of the critically important Westbridge which Tom wanted for use as a power base. Westbridge was a trade city with extremely powerful defences but it wasn't prepared for the betrayal that awaited it. Tom Malfoy entered the town and spawned a portal inside and through the portal the deatheaters, and the footsoilders of House Malfoy sprung through. Now completely bybassing the defences Tom and his army moved through the town killing those who resisted until they reached the town hall where he executed the mayor of the town in Johnathon Hartrian of House Hartrian. With his execution the resistence ended and HOuse Malfoy had gained its powerbase. Family Members Relationships Clary Folwyn See Also : Clary Folwyn Tom Malfoy and Clary Folwyn would first meet when she went southward to Fereldan where Lord Voldermorte was preaching the words of his sort of gospel. She was enamored by his words and the power that she was capable of learning through him, and despite him never meeting her this was the moment where Clary would fall behind his words. Following this meeting Clary would join the supporters of Lord Voldermorte and begin gathering more support for Lord Voldermorte in the capital, and so fanatical in her support of Tom Malfoy was she that he begin to hear reports about her work. Coming to stay in Antiva she would host him, and during this time her adortion to him led to the menipulative and evil Lord Voldermorte to take advantage of her sexually. Magi Ability Verdillious Tom Malfoy has become a master of the Entropic School of Magi spell of Verdillious which is a spell which verbally spoken creates an extreme reaction on the person the spell is directed against leaving them stuck in a vision created by the person delivering the spell with the longest recorded holding of this spell being five seconds (which created a five year long dream vision against the person) it is one of the most difficult spells to maintain. Category:Level Five Magi Category:Magi Category:People of Hogwarts Category:People Category:Teuton Category:Human Category:House Malfoy Category:House Slytherin Category:Entropy School of Magi